


Netflix and Chill, Do with Me as You Will

by clandestine_xo, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:98Side Pairings (if any):Sehun/Kai, Xiumin/Chen, implied!Baekhyun/DOWarnings:noneSummary:Who knew that getting locked out of his room thanks to two hot-blooded teenagers would lead him to the spare bed of everyone's wet dream?





	Netflix and Chill, Do with Me as You Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I tried. ^^;

He rolls his neck from side to side, softly groaning as the kinks pop. After an entire week of midterms, tired was a huge understatement for him. All he wants to do as soon as he finished his last exam was to crash into bed and not get up until classes resume the following week. Unfortunately, his roommate had other plans.

“You have to be kidding me,” he whines, eyeing the sock hanging from his dorm room’s knob.

With a defeated sigh, he pulls his phone from his pocket, going down the list of contacts and wondering who he can crash with for the night.

“I’d actually love to have you stay,” Minseok sheepishly says over the line. “Except Jongdae’s making the drive over and will be here soon.”

He understands, especially since the two rarely have time together given the distance of their colleges.

“My annoying roommate was sick and now I got whatever bug it was,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “Just when I thought I could relax after exams, I have to nurse a flu while mentally killing Baekhyun over and over.”

He feels for him, really. The situation may be different but both of them won’t be getting any proper sleep it seems.

“I guess it’s the student lounge for me,” he mutters to himself.

It isn’t his ideal setting, but he was glad that the lounge was empty. He feels jealous at the idea that other students are either dead asleep in their beds or actually still have energy to be partying the night away. He walks to the farthest corner, making himself comfortable on his favorite couch, legs draped over one arm as if he owned the spot. He figures no one will care considering the many empty seats available.

He shuts his eyes, hoping to catch a nap at the very least when he feels a presence nearby. Curious, he opens his eyes again, gasping as he sees someone looming over him.

“You look comfy,” the other muses. “Sorry if I disturbed you.”

“That’s okay,” he mumbles. “I really shouldn’t be sleeping here anyway, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

The tall blond standing by his feet only tilts his head in question.

“My roommate has his boyfriend over. My friends are all unable to let me stay in their rooms for one reason or the other,” he explains. “So here I am.”

“You can stay with me if you want,” the other offers. “I stay alone but have two beds. My old roommate is away on a foreign exchange program, and they never assigned a new kid to take his place.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” the blond waves dismissively. “It’s not like we’re strangers to each other.”

He sort of agrees. It wasn’t like he didn’t know who Kris Wu was. Being the school’s star basketball player means everyone knew the guy. They shared several classes in the past three years, even worked on partner projects twice. It wouldn’t be a huge stretch to take him up on the offer, except he was the school nerd and this is all too cliché in his head.

“Come on,” Kris insists. “I’m sure you need sleep after midterm hell week, and a bed is much more comfortable than a couch.”

“You make a compelling argument,” he finally relents.

Kris offers to help him up, one small hand disappearing in the taller male’s grip. They walk side by side to the basketball player’s room, casually discussing the exams they had to suffer through.

“Not like you have anything to worry about, Mister Dean’s List for three years running,” Kris teases. “As for me, I’ll be happy if I get B’s in all of them to make the required average to play ball.”

“You’re not so bad,” he offers. “I’m sure your results will be fine.”

“We’ll see,” the other replies. “Anyway, here we are.”

Kris unlocks the door, waving him to go in first. “Take a seat first,” he says, pointing to one made up bed. “Let me clean up the other one and put sheets on.”

He gingerly takes a spot on what he realizes was the other’s bed. He looks around the room, noting that other than the numerous stacks of books and papers, it was generally clean.

Kris goes about rearranging his stuff and rifling through his closet for clean sheets and a blanket. He’ll have to give up one of his pillows, but it was a small sacrifice on his part. He makes quick work of fixing up the empty bed, deeming it ready for the other to finally get some rest, only to find the raven-haired male fast asleep on his bed.

The basketball player smiles to himself, noting how small the other looks in his sleep. He figures there’s no sense in waking him up. Instead, he carefully takes off the other’s shoes and lifts his legs up onto bed, grabbing a blanket and tucking him in.

“Goodnight, Kim Junmyeon.”

* * *

He wakes up in a state of confusion. He’s pretty sure his bed wasn’t near the door, nor does he have a Michael Jordan poster on his wall. He tries to recall the previous night’s events, sitting up in shock once he realizes where he was. His eyes flit across the room, stopping at the empty bed, wondering where the other was. The opening of the bathroom door answers his question, Kris coming out rubbing his hair with a towel.

“Oh hey, you’re awake,” the blond says cheerily.

“Yeah, um, good m-morning,” he stammers, diverting his gaze. He hopes his face doesn’t color, or if it does, that the other doesn’t notice. He gulps as the basketball player moves into his peripheral vision, back muscles rippling as he puts on a shirt.

“Wanna grab some breakfast?” Kris asks. “Unless you wanna grab a shower or something first. Though I’m not sure if it’s safe to go back to your room yet.”

Junmyeon lifts his left arm to look at his watch, only to find his wrist bare.

“Oh, I took off your shoes and watch last night,” Kris says. “I figured it wouldn’t be comfortable to have it on. It’s on the table beside you. Cute socks, by the way.”

His cheeks pink at that point, remembering how he wore his favorite Bulbasaur socks for luck. He grabs his watch in an attempt to hide his blush, noting the time.

“By breakfast, do you mean lunch?” he jokes lamely. “I can’t believe it’s past noon.”

“After exams, I don’t blame you,” Kris muses. “I only woke up thirty minutes ago if that makes you feel any better.”

“Jongin should be out of the room by now, so I can grab a shower and change. Do you mind waiting twenty minutes?”

“Take your time. I’ll see you at the dorm lobby.”

Junmyeon probably takes the quickest shower of his life, not even giving Sehun, his roommate, any second to apologize for kicking him out last night. He makes it to the lobby in under fifteen minutes.

Lunch is a simple affair, both too lazy to actually think of a place, ending up at the McDonald’s across campus. Junmyeon pays for both their meals, telling Kris that it was his thanks for giving him a place to sleep, and an apology for taking the other’s bed instead.

“Is this even allowed for you?” he asks, popping a greasy fry into his mouth.

“Fun fact, Saturday is my cheat day,” Kris cheekily replies. “Not like I keep the weight on anyway, with all the running I do on court.”

Junmyeon nods his head in understanding. If the glimpse he had earlier was any indication, the other had no problems maintaining an athlete’s body. The memory makes his choke on his food. “Sorry, went down the wrong pipe,” he says after gulping down his drink.

The rest of the meal passes by in a blur of casual conversation, both easily finding common ground. It was a little shocking for both of them. Other than class, they rarely interact in campus, having a different set of friends and extracurricular activities. Junmyeon figures that this is probably as good as it gets, once again giving Kris his thanks before they part.

What he doesn’t expect is to suddenly feel like the blond is everywhere the following week. Classes were a given, though it’s a pleasant surprise to have the basketball player smile at him in greeting on a while walking towards his seat. It’s an action that doesn’t get past Minseok.

“Dude,” he says in awe. “The basketball team captain just said hi to you. What gives?”

“We’ve had a few classes together,” Junmyeon weakly excuses.

“Yeah, but he’s never done that before,” Minseok muses. “I mean, it seemed like he was actually looking for you.”

“Why would the most popular guy in school be looking for me?”

“Why indeed,” his friend echoes, curiosity clear on his face.

It’s something that grows the next few days. A classroom where only Minseok can question him was one thing, university grounds where everyone else can see was another.

“Did the captain of the basketball team just wave at you?” Kyungsoo asks as they make their way to the music hall.

“He has a name.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“We do have classes together, same business course and all,” Junmyeon explains.

“Yeah,” the wide-eyed male says, dragging the word in a disbelieving tone. “We run into him on our walk to choir practice while he heads to gym. He doesn’t do that.”

He sighs, taking a deep breath before deciding to reveal why Kris suddenly became friendly enough to keep greeting him. He figures a tad bit too late that he needs to take notice of his surroundings when a screech sounds off in his ear.

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Oh my god! You spent a night with everyone’s dream man. Give me all the dirty details!”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both groan at the tenor’s loudness, the former whining that it’s not what they think.

“Honestly,” he starts with a huff. “He offered me a place to crash and that’s what I did, crash. As soon as I laid down, I was out.” He doesn’t go on to say how it was Kris’ bed he took, not wanting for either of his friends to get crazier ideas in their heads.

“I usually feel sorry for you when Sehun has Jongin over in your room,” Baekhyun muses. “I should tell him to always lock you out and maybe you can spend more time with prince charming.”

Junmyeon just shakes his head, taking his place behind the piano and hoping that they drop the topic. He doesn’t want to give them any more ammo lest he outs himself that he’s wondering about that possibility too. Like Baekhyun said, Kris was everybody’s dream man and he won’t deny himself for having a small crush.

Friday night is a whole other matter as he finds himself without a room, once again thanks to Sehun and his insatiable libido. Though if he was to be honest, he’d probably be the same way if Jongin was his boyfriend.

“Do you make it a habit to take over an entire couch whenever you’re here?”

Junmyeon puts his book down, revealing his face to a curious looking Kris. “Only when it’s my favorite,” he says with a cheeky smile. “Don’t you have a party to be at?”

“Don’t you have a room to be in?” the blond throws back. “Sehun and Jongin getting busy again?”

The shorter male laughs at the image Kris makes. With his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively, salacious grin on his lips, he looks every bit the bad boy that had panties dropping in seconds.

“Really though,” Junmyeon starts after getting his breath back. “What brings you to the student lounge on a Friday night?”

“There’s a certain bag of chips that I can’t find in any other vending machine except the one in here,” Kris explains. “And I need said bag of chips if I want to survive my Netflix marathon. Care to join me?”

That’s how he finds himself in the star player’s room for the second Friday in a row. They move things around, pushing the beds across opposite walls. Kris piles blankets and pillows on the floor, backs settling against the side of one bed with the laptop at their feet. Junmyeon gets to the third episode of some superhero series the blond picked before he starts nodding off. When he wakes up the following morning with his head cradled against the other’s chest, he only hopes that Baekhyun doesn’t corner him with any questions.

* * *

“I need your help.”

He jumps in his seat at the sudden declaration, angling his head up to look at Kris, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere and sporting an uncharacteristic pleading face.

“What?” Junmyeon asks, a tinge of surprise in his tone.

“You took Professor Im’s marketing management class last semester, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I failed his midterm,” Kris confesses. “He was nice enough to offer me to take another exam since I was only off by five points. But we both know he’s notorious for writing tricky questions, so I need your help. I need to ace his test or I kiss the second half of the basketball season goodbye.”

The smaller male agrees with no hesitation, saying how he’ll find his old notes and setting up study times at the library or at the lounge.

“We can do the lounge,” the blond says. “You get your couch, I get my chips. Maybe my room if there’s too many people. I don’t really do well in libraries. I feel like the librarian plans to eat me alive.”

A laugh bubbles up from Junmyeon’s chest, expression set in wonder at how ridiculous the idea was. His breath hitches when the basketball player turns a blinding grin at him.

“You look cute when you laugh,” Kris muses. “You should smile more.”

“Uh, yeah,” he stammers. “So I’ll see you later?”

They find themselves staring at an almost full student lounge at the end of the day. Some literature students apparently saw it fit to host a book club meeting instead of setting up in an empty classroom like most campus organizations would.

“So, uh, I guess it’s your room?” Junmyeon asks.

“Just let me get those chips, be back in a bit.”

He watches the basketball player walk across the room, noting how he catches everyone’s attention. Even the book club speaker stopped his discussion to gaze at the blond. Baekhyun really is right – Kris was _everyone’s_ wet dream. With his model stature, superstar persona, and overall good looks, the guy was pretty difficult to miss or to ignore. But when he flashes that winning smile at him and sees a few people look in his direction with mild shock, he turns his head away shyly. He can only hope that his face isn’t red.

“Let’s go,” Kris says, throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him away.

The study sessions take up the entire week, with Professor Im giving the basketball star until Monday afternoon to take his re-exam. The two had thrown away the guise of checking the lounge first, instead heading straight to Kris’ room after their respective classes. It became a silent agreement that whoever got out of class first that day is in charge of getting snacks.

Junmyeon notes that the other was decent when it came to academics, if only a little bit weak to distraction. Having a study partner seems to be a big help in helping Kris focus since someone was around to slap some sense back into him that a Netflix marathon wasn’t a good idea for a break.

He’s slept in the basketball star’s room most nights, too worn out to walk the two flights of stairs up to his own dorm. Sometimes, when he’s halfway into slumber, he wonders if he’s imagining the other staring at him. Other times, he thinks he’s dreaming when he feels a hand running through his hair. When he wakes in the morning, he’s in one bed, all tucked in and warm, confused how he got there.

By Saturday night, both boys are confident that Kris will ace the test. Junmyeon groans as he gets up from his seat, arms reaching upward in a stretch. “If tiredness won’t kill me, info overload will. Remind me again why I agreed to help you with this.”

“Because I’m your friend, I let you eat my favorite chips, and let you sleep in my room when Sehun leaves you hanging,” Kris replies cheekily.

“You know, I don’t even think I remember what my room looks like,” Junmyeon says in banter.

“Who knows?” the tall blond shrugs. “Maybe that’s Sehun’s plan. Kick you out as many times as possible to give you the hint to find another room.”

“I was there first,” the short brunet scoffs. “Why can’t he move in with Jongin instead?”

“Jongin lives with his sisters.”

“Right.”

“You can, you know?” Kris says, his tone somewhat unsure. “Move in here, I mean.”

“And what happens when your old roommate finally comes back from his exchange program?”

“Not my problem.”

“You’re mean.”

“You love me,” Kris teases.

Junmyeon doesn’t really know how to respond to that. So he rolls his eyes mockingly and turns away, hoping that the other doesn’t catch his blush.

When he gets back to his room on Sunday morning, it’s to see Sehun pacing a hole on the floor. “What’s got you in a panic?”

“Hyung!” the boy exclaims. “Where have you been?”

“I was helping a friend study for a makeup exam, why?”

“All week?”

He doesn’t really see any problem with that, tilting his head in confusion at why his roommate seems too worried.

“I thought you were mad at me coz I kept having Jongin over,” Sehun mumbles. “And I’m sorry, really! But this is the only place we can hang out without one of his sisters or their friends catcalling us mercilessly.”

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon dismisses. “It’s not like I don’t have any friends I can stay with.”

It was Sehun’s turn to look lost, lips twisting in an adorable pout. “But everyone says they haven’t seen you either. Minseok hyung says he only sees you in class now. Kyungsoo hyung is actually begging to have you over just in case he kills Baekhyun hyung. Says he might need help with the body.”

“They’re not my only friends,” he mumbles.

“So it’s true,” Sehun says, dumbstruck.

“What is?”

“One of my classmates from English lit asked me about you,” the younger boy mentions. “I thought she was gonna ask for your number, coz hey, you kinda look like god’s gift to humanity when the sun hits you right,” he babbles. “Anyway, she didn’t ask for your digits but did ask if you were dating Kris Wu.”

Junmyeon chokes on air.

“Oh my god, it’s true!” Sehun squeals. “You’re dating the university star basketball player! How is he? Is he huge? Coz the man does have big hands and feet.”

He can feel his face heating up, knowing full well that he was turning red. “It’s not like that,” he says in defense. “We’re just friends.”

“Why are you not tapping that? My classmate says he smiled at you. Kris Wu smiles a maximum of five times per year, mostly when the team wins a championship or he gets a basketball award. The guy’s like an ice prince any other time. But he smiled at you! What is your secret? The world is dying to know.”

Junmyeon remembers why he found Sehun both cute and annoying all at once. His roommate’s flair for the dramatic is definitely an acquired taste. “You’re ridiculous.”

It’s all he says before holing himself in the bathroom, turning the shower on in hopes that the younger boy leaves him alone for the time being. Whether or not he thinks about everything Sehun said and wonders about the possibilities, it’s something he keeps to himself.

* * *

Junmyeon startles when he gets out of his last class, only for someone to pull him down an empty corridor. His head snaps up to look at the culprit, relaxing when he sees a familiar head of blond.

They stop in the middle of the hall, feet shuffling awkwardly as he watches Kris rifle through his backpack. The taller male pulls out a sheet of paper, holding it up proudly, big grin on his face. “A+,” he says smugly.

A smile lights up Junmyeon’s face, eyes turning into crescents in happiness. “Congratulations!”

He didn’t think it was possible for Kris to shine even brighter, the star player positively radiating at his greeting, as if the small brunet’s cheer is the most important thing he can hear.

“I couldn’t have done it without your help,” he says.

“Please,” Junmyeon counters. “You already knew everything in that test. You just needed someone to tell you not to Netflix and chill.”

They share a knowing laugh before the shorter male excuses himself, saying how he needs to head to the choir room. He was also sure that Kris had to be at the gym to show his coach his test results.

Just as he turns away, the tall blond grabs his arm to stop him in his tracks.

“Do you wanna hang out this Friday?” Kris asks, his tone uncertain. “You know, uh, think of it as a thank you for keeping me in line. I can get some takeout, or hey, maybe we can go for dinner or something.”

Junmyeon blinks slowly, once, twice. If he can slap himself out of his stupor without looking like a dolt, he would. “Uh sure,” he finally gets out.

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

Kris exits with an enthusiastic wave of his hand, leaving Junmyeon looking lost in that corridor. A tap on his shoulder pulls him out of his reverie, slightly jumping at another’s presence.

“I saw that. I heard that. I still can’t believe it,” Minseok breathes out. “Since when did you and the captain start dating?”

“Can you not?” Junmyeon pouts. “Baekhyun and Sehun are already on my case.”

“I can see why,” his friend interjects. “He is crushing on you so hard.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Why is it so difficult for you to believe?”

“Look at him!” Junmyeon exclaims. “He’s the campus dream boy and I’m me.”

“So the campus dream boy meets the university angel,” Minseok replies. “Honestly, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Just because you don’t have his level of popularity doesn’t mean you don’t have your own following. I can’t even begin to tell you about the girls who keep asking me about you and how it hurts to look at them after I tell them you’re gay.”

“Quit it.”

“Learn to take a compliment, Junmyeon,” his friend says. “And have more confidence in yourself.”

***

“You do know you can get those chips at a mart for a fraction of the vending machine price, right?” he asks, eyeing the bags in Kris’ arms.

“It’s so far away though,” the tall blond whines, offsetting his otherwise stern face with a pout.

“Imagine the amount of money you can save,” Junmyeon chastises. “You can buy yourself a nice meal every day.”

“Fine then,” the athlete gives in. “Come grocery shopping with me tomorrow and teach me your ways.”

Tomorrow becomes two hours later, Kris having run out of the chips into the fourth episode of his series. They find themselves in a 24-hour mart a few blocks away from campus, Junmyeon expertly weaving through the aisles while the other pushes the cart. The trolley gradually fills up with items ranging from junk food to toiletries, the smaller male pointing out that the star player needs them anyway.

“You’re like a housewife,” Kris notes with a smirk. “How do you even know I’m almost out of soap?”

“Shut up.”

Junmyeon stalks off with the sound of the other’s deep laughter following him. He silently thanks the heavens that Kris can only see his back, fearing the blush that’s sure to cover his entire face.

He admits that his actions were domestic, but he behaves in the same manner with all of his friends, almost to the point where Sehun tends to call him mom. The thought surprises him, because when exactly did he become close enough friends with the most popular guy in school to be mothering him this way? It’s been roughly a month since the basketball player offered him a place to sleep, just a week since their study sessions turned hangout times, just half a day when he was still denying such closeness to Minseok. Junmyeon shakes his head, resolving to pull a little bit away in case he got ahead of himself.

When he turns to check on Kris, he notices the amount of items in the cart had doubled. “Do you have a maximum daily consumption of chips that you need to fill?” he asks, eyes wide at the number of bags nearly spilling from the trolley.

“You only eat the cheese ones,” the blond replies nonchalantly.

Junmyeon stares after the tall boy, blinking slowly as he tries to decipher what it meant. It was a small piece of information, a preference anyone can easily bypass, yet Kris noticed.

“Are you coming or what?”

They head back to the dorms with several grocery bags in tow, both looking like they were stocking up a household for a week.

“You didn’t have to pay for half of the groceries, you know?” Kris muses as they settle back in.

“I know,” Junmyeon replies as he rifles through bags to store items in the few shelves the basketball player had. “But I’ll be mooching food and a bed off of you anyway, so I might as well pay for it in some way.”

“So if I ask you out for dinner just coz I want to, you’ll pay for half of that too?”

Junmyeon pauses, one hand awkwardly holding a bag of nuts over his head. He slowly puts in down, turning to the basketball player with wide eyes.

“Does the idea of me taking you out shock you that much that you look like a deer in headlights?” Kris jokes, teasing smile turning pensive in a second. “You won’t have to pay, by the way. Just say yes.” He coughs as the shorter boy continues to stare, confidence clearly wilting.

It was endearing to see the bigshot basketball player turn into a bumbling mess. Everyone saw him as someone untouchable, Junmyeon included, which was why he had to ask. “Why?” he whispers. “Why me?”

Kris’ expression turns soft, lips turning up into a gentle smile as he walks toward the shorter boy. “Why not you?” he asks. “I’ve known you since we were freshmen, and I mentally kick myself why I waited this long to get to know you better.”

Junmyeon listens as the athlete recalls everything about him, from their first meeting and partner projects up until the most recent events. He tries to wrap his head around the admiration pouring from Kris’ voice, somewhat disbelieving that the other was talking about him.

“You looked so vulnerable that night,” Kris continues, voice barely above a whisper as he reaches to touch Junmyeon’s cheek. “Falling asleep, curled up on a couch in an empty student lounge – I had this immense urge to tuck you in a warm blanket and make sure no one disturbs you.”

Junmyeon wants to retort how Kris did disturb him that night, words catching in his throat once he noticed the other staring at his lips.

“You know a lot of people in campus have this huge crush on you, right?” the basketball player says with a small smirk. “You were this guy that seemed so friendly but only kept a close group of friends. Your smile had girls and boys swooning left and right. And the most attractive part was that you didn’t know how much you affected people, so you just kept on being nice to everyone. You were sort of an unattainable dream and I was all too happy to be around you every chance I got.”

“Kris, I-”

“Why you?” he repeats. “Because you’re the smart guy who doesn’t look down on me for only managing a B average. The guy who’s fine pulling extra weight for projects when it’s playoff season. The guy who shares old notes and precious time to make sure I pass a class. Someone who doesn’t laugh at my obsession with potato chips, but will sneak vegetables onto my lunch plate any chance he gets. Someone who gets my Netflix and chill moments even though you don’t know a single thing about what we’re watching. The guy who falls asleep halfway into an episode and snuggles into my side without knowing. The guy who clings to my shirt when I carry him to bed.”

Junmyeon gasps, cheeks turning red at the revelation.

“You don’t know how hard it was to pull away from you,” Kris muses. “There are times when I was selfish and pulled you in closer, hoping that you won’t get woken up by how hard my heart was beating. I watch you curl in on yourself in bed, worried if the room was too cold and you need another blanket. It took everything in me to not lie down beside you and wrap you in my arms. I dream of what it’ll be like if I did and what it’ll feel like to wake up to you every morning. Please give me a chance.”

Junmyeon’s blush gets deeper at the imploring look the other was sending him. What country did he save in his previous life to have the Kris Wu opening himself up to him like that?

He breaks from his reverie when he hears the tall blond laugh, eyes widening when he realizes he said his thoughts out loud.

He makes a show of clearing his throat when Kris continues to snicker. “I will if you promise me a few things,” he starts.

“Name it.”

“We’ll go out to the movies and not holed up in this room with Netflix on.”

“I’ll even buy you a tub of cheese popcorn,” Kris says with a grin.

“And we’ll go to dinner.”

“I promise it’ll be better than McDonald’s.”

“If it’s still early by the time we get back,” Junmyeon continues. “We can go to the lounge so you can get those damned chips of yours before coming back here.”

“Netflix and chill?” Kris jokes.

“And if I happen to fall asleep,” Junmyeon replies, looking straight into Kris’ eyes as he moves closer. “Promise me you’ll stay to keep me warm.”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Have you guys heard? Kris Wu is dating Kim Junmyeon!”

“Oh wow! Two of the hottest guys on campus and they’re taken by each other.”

“None of us stood a chance!”

The two boys blink as the chatter goes on around them, several of their classmates gushing at how cute the new couple was.

“Hey, Sehun?”

“Yes, Jongin?”

“Do you think we can ask Junmyeon hyung if I can move into your room and he can move in with Kris?”


End file.
